Playing in hell
by NOODLEBLAST
Summary: Noodle has been trapped in hell for almost four years now. Nothing good has happened, until she meets a mysterious hooded figure.Will she ever escape hell? summary sucks,please review!
1. Chapter 1

** Gorillaz do not belong to me. Please tell me if you think I should do another chapter.**

Im alone. I have been for almost four years now. Hell is a lonely place, and demons are not good company. It has been an experience i would not wish upon my enemies. Everyday is like ten days. I spend all that time fighting to stay alive or thinking of them. My band,Gorillaz. I miss them all,even murdoc. They were my family, and its not like i had any friends either. Russle was like my father, always making sure i was safe and well fed. Murdoc, well I don't know about him, but he meant something to me nonetheless. And of course 2D,my best friend. He was always so kind to me. They meant the world to me,and i to them.

I was terrified when something grabbed me and took me down here, after the El manana incident. I have no idea what they wanted, but i think it had to do with Murdoc's drunken spell casting tendencies,or Russle's spirit channeling abilities. Even with my extensive martial arts training I was in terrible condition. I have not eaten like ever since I have been down here, but i was never hungry. Hell was a strange place. Its like you just stop,you age without ever noticing.

Now I was just sitting on a rock, resting for the first time in ages, just trying to regain my thoughts by meditating. The flames that were all around me were still hot but i have gotten used to it. Hell was basically like a biological apocalypse war zone, but with a stone ceiling,demons and pits of fire. I had heard that Murdoc tried to find me, but he obviously failed. I ran my index finger over the scar under my right eye. It was a reminder of my close brush with death.

Something grabbed my arm. My first thought was to punch it,but it caught my other arm mid-swing.I finally got a good look at it. A tall figure in a red hooded cloak, a cat mask hiding its face. I tried to get away, but it held onto my arms too tight. It lifted one shadowy hand and lightly touched my forehead with one finger. I all of a sudden,I felt calm, this thing wasn't evil. Don't ask me how i knew, i just sensed that it didn't want to harm me. The thing let go of me "What are you" i asked rubbing my wrist. No response. "What are you?" I asked again louder. It just tilted its masked face. It obviously was not human, it was all black with long limbs and was about six and a half feet tall. Its skin was undefined, like a storm cloud. but it was solid.

There was a screaming of a demon not too far away,and not the normal type of scream. The figure grabbed my wrist and began to run. I was trailing behind it. I had no idea what was chasing us,but i didn't want to look back. The screams got even closer. I had seen many types of demons,and fought most of them,but none of them sounded like this. It was all the worst,most obnoxious sounds in the world mixed into one,Including murdoc's singing.

Something grabbed my leg,it was cold with long sharp claws. I fell, my wrist slipping out of the hooded figures hand. Was it trying to protect me? Well sadly it wasn't doing a good job. The demon grabbed me by the shoulders, turning me around to look at it face to face. It looked like a gargoyle, but ten times worse. It had leathery skin, and teeth that should really tear me apart. I had encountered many things horrible things, and this was one of the worst. It was about 15 times my size,and its leathery wings had a wingspan of about twenty five feet. It screamed again right in my face, its dagger like teeth inches away from my nose. I tried kicking it,but of course it didn't work. I did the only thing i could do,scream.

The demon began to lift off the ground. I was officially terrified. I looked back at the hooded figure. It seemed like it had just been standing there, why wasn't it doing anything? It reached its lengthy arm out. I reached my arm out to it and it placed something in my hand, something small. I closed my fingers around the item, and the demon flew higher, holding me by the waist with one hand, until the hooded figure was just a dot amongst a fiery hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been about three days now,trapped in a cramped cage made of rusted metal. The winged demon took me to some sort of dark cave and put me in here. It was a lot cooler in this cave, so that was an up-side. I looked at the small object the hooded figure handed me before the demon took me away. It looked like a gold pendant with a large blood red stone in the middle. I had no idea what it was or why it gave it to me, but I kept it safe. Every once in awhile a minor demon would wander into the cave, but leave immediately. This has given me a lot of time to think. Not like I didnt have plenty of time to do that already.

Now i was really missing them,the boys. I missed the meals Russle made, especially when i was not in a good mood and he would make cookies or taiyaki, my favorite. I missed Murdoc's drunken rants, usually they would just be rubbish, but once in awhile some pretty interesting things came up. And who else would teach a 13 year old how to gamble. And of course there was 2D, I missed playing video games with him,our pointless, but entertaining talks and his ever present smell of butterscotch. And of course the time we all spent together. Recordings that went well into the night,being able to share and make music. And even though none of us would admit it, we were a family. A broken,strange family,but we would do anything for each other.

Something disturbed my thoughts. I looked up. Standing there was a tall dark figure in a cape, wearing a gas mask like thing on its face. Its presence was disturbing, and familiar. Right before the El manana shoot, kong had this same type of uneasing presence. I just sat there looking up into its eyes. The thing took out a key and began to open the cage. It reached into the cage and tried to grab me. I began lashing my arms and legs and screaming. Not working. All i could do was hold my arms in front of my face. Just as the thing began to lay its cold hands on me, it flinched, and took its hand off me. I looked up, there was a faint red glow in the cave.

The light was coming from the small pendant in my hand. The demon thing was trying to hide behind its cape. The pendant was keeping it away. Thats why all the other demos left the cave so quickly. I held out the pendant towards the caped demon, moving forward to try and make it leave. It was only working a bit. The thing let down its cape and began to move toward me again hesitantly. I was in serious trouble again.

I did not know what it wanted, but it probably didn't have any good intentions. It lunged toward me, but I avoided him. I kicked him to the ground, but it grabbed my leg and pulled me down. It pined me to the ground,and i could not get up. It put its long finger up to my forehead, and I began to feel week. It was draining my soul. I thought it was officially over. I closed my eyes, and began to relax more and more. All of a sudden the caped demon lifted off of me. I opened my eyes. Standing above me was the hooded figure. It had scared the caped demon away, seeing how it was fleeing the cave.

I was still groggy, but my energy was returning slightly. The hooded figure held out its hand to help me up. I dusted off my shirt, the same one from El manana. I looked at the pendant in my hand, then back at the hooded figure. "What was that ?" I asked it. Of course no response. But after a moment it pointed at a picture on the wall of the cave. I never noticed it . I walked over and studied the image . It was the caped demon,and under it read " The boogieman?" i asked to my self. The hooded figure walked over to me and put its hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at it. It held up a pendant identical to the one it gave me. I held up mine and the two pendants glowed ever so slightly." Thank you" I whispered. It just nodded and grabbed my hand,then began lo lead me out of the cave. I was still studying the small pendant. Now i was sure this thing was trying to help me. And I was going to give it all my trust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, sorry it took so long. I had writers block and have been really busy with school and all. Anyway hope you enjoy. **

We have just been traveling through hell for a while,the hooded figure and I. The communication issue wasn't a burden anymore. The thing seemed like, even if it could talk, it would not say much anyway. I have studied its behavior closely over the time we have spent traveling through hell. It had a kind, cool personality. Its movements were smooth and graceful, like a deers, and it seemed to move with the wind. I have yet to learn what it wants with me, were we are going or what's under the cat mask the thing wears, though. What I have gathered about my situation is that the hooded figure is trying to help me, and the "Boogieman" is bad. The small dark red stoned pendant the masked figure gave me now hangs on a rope around my neck. Not a single demon has dared come near me with the pendant on.

Now we were just walking through a part of hell that looked like a dark forest with random small buildings scattered all over the place. We pretty muched walked this whole time, maybe using a portal we find or hitching a ride on a large winged demon. I never got tired of walking though, in hell all you had was your soul, while your body was just there, no feeling at all. But if you don't even have your soul, you are worthless here.

The masked figure placed its hand on my shoulder,and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was something behind us, could feel it. I slowly looked behind me, far off in the distance was a tall slender figure hiding in the woods. The hooded figure slid its hand into mine and began to run, pulling me along. The slender figure was still behind us, every time i looked up it was closer. I had gotten a better look at it. It was wearing a business suit, and it did not have a face, just a white head. It was not as scary as the Boogieman, but this situation was much creepier. I felt it tug on my arm but quickly pull away. Probably because of the pendant. I closed my eyes tight and just kept on running.

All of a sudden my heart dropped. I was free falling. I opened my eyes,and what do you know i was falling. I looked up to see a cliff with some overhanging branches. We must have left that realm of hell by falling off that cliff. I have concluded that there are different realms of hell, and each had its own scenery, laws and messed up monsters.

Below me was just darkness, and who knows what lurking in there. The hooded figure was right next to me, free falling as well. Then I stopped falling, and the pendant around my neck was glowing bright red. The hooded figure was floating down gracefully as well, a few feet below me. It was a strange sensation, floating like this. It was somewhat indescribable, almost like that nervous feeling I get before performing. The thing landed gracefully on the dark ground reaching out its hand to me. I grabbed its hand and landed on the ground right next to it. The baron blank landscape began to morph, into something familiar. It was kong, my old home. But it was destroyed. Now i was in what would be the recording studio, but all the equipment was smashed, and my telecaster laid at my feet, the neck disconnected from the body and the strings were all broken. Tears filled my eyes as i bent down and touched the body of my guitar. Just as I stroked my telecaster with my fingers, the scenery began to change again. Now i was in my old training facility where i was trained by along with 22 other children. It was now infested by demons. I knew what this realm was, I have seen one before. It messed with your mind, destroying your memories. I looked up at the hooded figure, it was looking around frantically, probably fighting its own demons. This was all an illusion and nothing more. I stood up and took the hooded figures hand in mine and it turned its head towards me. I gave it a small smile. It shook its head and began to walk. I followed it. The scenes around me kept changeing, each one filled with demons and fire destroying my memories. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes when u saw kong again. The hooded figure stopped suddenly like it had been startled. I turned my he'd and looked at it sideways. It then took my wrist and sped up the pace. I began to wonder about its past, where it came from. But I was interrupted by an image in front of me of the recording studio smashed to pieces, and murdocs inverted cross at my feet. Now I was crying a lot louder. This realm has hit my soft spot, my band. I am missing them more and more.

The hooded figure led me to this random wall in the middle of what would be the hallway of my nightmare Kong right now. The thing let go of my hand and held both of its hands up to the grey stone wall. The wall began to show a pattern in glowing white lights. It was a large oval with many different symbols. The wall then began to shift, and the space between the oval began to disapere. The wall seemed to be some sort of portal to a different realm. The cat masked figure gestured into the portal door, I peered inside. Well anywhere else is better than here, watching my childhood momories destroyed.

I close my eyes and step inside the portal, feel a sudden rush around me, like a random wind you don't expect on a warm day. I open my eyes again to see the cat mask figure standing next to me. I glance behind us, but I see no evidence of our portal. I then took in my surroundings. It was a pretty typical realm of hell. It was a cross between a desert and a scene from World War 2. Mounds of sand and weapons littered the landscape. I have to admit it was pretty creepy. I heard the distant sounds of demons.

The masked figure glanced around, then took of at a steady pace, i followed it. I didn't pay attention to the passing, scenery. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head, and saw a small grotesque demon going through some ruble. It turned toward me and snarled. It was about the size of a dog, even kind of looked like a dog, but with exposed flesh and sharp teeth. I ignored it and kept on walking. All of a sudden i felt a sharp pain go through my right ankle. I let out a scream. I looked down to see the dog demon biting my ankle. It should not even be near me, I have the pendant. The masked demon tackled the dog demon and pried its fangs out of me. I dropped to my knees in pain. My right leg was covered in blood. A tear escaped my eye ,accompanied by a small whimper. I looked up and saw the demon disintegrating like the zombie apes in the Clint eastwood video. But i don't know how the hooded figure killed it.

It got up and walked over to me and kneeled down next to me. I extended my ankle out and a sharp pain went through my body. There were large teeth marks spewing blood. I winced. The masked figure put its hand over the wound and i began to calm down. My wounds were healing now and did not hurt as much. It took its hand away and all that was left on my ankle was some scabs were the bite marks were.

It got up and reached its hand out towards me. I accepted and let it help me up. I dusted myself off and looked up. Why did the dog demon bite me, I have the pendant. I went to touch the pendant, but it was not there. I froze. Where was it!? This was not good the hooded figure reached out a clenched fist, and i cupped my hands underneath its. And it dropped a pendant in to my hands. It was slightly different from mine and was a brighter red. I looked at the smiling cat mask, then back at the pendant. It was the hooded figures pendant. It usually was resting in a pocket of its hood. "Thank you, again. For every thing" I whispered. The figure took a string and attached it to the pendant, then tied it around my neck. We have a while till we get where we are going, so we just began to walk again, to an unknown destination.


End file.
